


The Final Scene

by ToriRae



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, High Priestess Zelda, lilith is told to be patient but she's suffering, play rewrite, queen lilith - Freeform, smut ending, toppy zelda, unholy wives, zelda dances for lilith, zelda was a drama student in the academy im not taking arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriRae/pseuds/ToriRae
Summary: They've rewritten the play, but there's one scene that was left out. 😉😏
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	The Final Scene

The play was no longer about Satan and his mistress, it quickly was changed to be about the unholy wives, the high priestess and the queen of Hell, how they came together after going through so much, understanding each other and the pain that both of them had experienced at the hands of abusive men, how it made their relationship that much stronger. Lilith wasn't standing in the back of the theatre crying because she was betrayed and craved what she was promised. This time around, she sat in the front row, as queen of Hell, with her wife, the high priestess of her church, and her new family, and only cried and stood as she gave the actors a standing ovation. The unholy wives had a new light shed onto them, their stories being told in a way that no one had heard before.

~~~~~

After everyone had left the performance theatre, Zelda grabbed Lilith by the hand, pulling her somewhere, completely unnoticed.

Zelda knew the ins and outs of this theatre, as she had been an actress in the drama club in her academy days. Lilith had no idea where they were headed, but she held onto Zelda's hand and let her lead the way.

After moments of dodging and weaving through halls and doors, Zelda stopped outside a room.

"Stay here. I'll be out in a moment," Zelda said, Lilith obliging to her order. She still had no idea what Zelda was doing, no label on the door or anything. It was sort of exciting to her, not knowing what she was doing.

As promised, Zelda came back out in a moment, taking Lilith hand again. But, she stopped for a moment, turning to face Lilith.

"I have a question for you, Lilith."

"Yes, my dear Zelda?"

"Will you please let me blindfold you?"

"Of course." But, she was hesitant. The reason she had agreed was because she knew, more than anything, Zelds would not put her in harm's way. Zelda's eyes lit up and she pulled a blindfold out of her skirt pocket. She shuffled behind Lilith, tying it nice and snug over her eyes. Their hands interlocked. They started walking once again.

"Be careful! Step cautiously, there's some wires here, Lils." They walked for what felt like eternity, stepping over wires and behind curtains. At one point, Lilith ran into something, she didn't know what it was, and Zelda just laughed, so she brushed it off and kept going.

Soon, Zelda's echoing footsteps came to a halt, and Lilith stopped behind her.

"Okay, stay here for a second, I have to grab something. No peeking." Lilith heard her as her heels click off somewhere, and then back. There was a loud squeak of what Lilith assumed to be a chair sliding across the floor. "Sit. There's a chair." The demoness complied, sitting down cautiously in the chair that Zelda set down behind her.

Heels clicked some more and music started playing, softly enough that Lilith could hear Zelda as she demanded, "Take your blindfold off. Now." Lilith felt her pussy tingle, becoming increasingly aroused at her order. She took the blindfold off to see that she was sitting in a chair on stage, with soft lighting all around and then a spotlight on her and Zelda. The music echoed all around them, overwhelming Lilith to a degree.

"What's this?" Lilith questioned, heart pounding out of her chest.

"Lilith, there's one thing that they left out of that performance that... I cannot stop thinking about." Zelda laughed as she thought for a moment, eyes glistening with mischievousness. "So, we're going to act out the rest here by ourselves... as ourselves. But, it's well out of the boundaries of being allowed, as high priestess, I cannot be having that, can I, love?" Lilith's body throbbed. She could only imagine what Zelda was planning.

But, she didn't have to wait long find out. Zelda was soon moving her hips to the music, moving closer to her.

She pulled her top up and over her head, painfully slowly for Lilith. The real kicker was that she was wearing no bra. And it was safe to say that Lilith almost exploded right then and there.

She moved closer and danced to the beat of the music, looking directly into Lilith's eyes, absolutely eye fucking her. Dancing her way around and behind Lilith, she grabbed Lilith's hair, pulling her head to the side and bit her shoulder and up her neck, leaving a kiss on her cheek, and whispering in her ear, "Be patient for me." Zelda continued around her until she was in front of Lilith again.

She stripped off her skirt, revealing black lace panties, and sat in Lilith's lap, grinding her ass against her, moaning for a torturous effect. The overwhelming urge to toss her on the floor and fuck her right there was nearly unbearable... but Zelda had told her to be patient. So, she sat there patiently, completely needy, trying to stay collected as her hands explored Zelda's hips and waist.

After a moment of completely torturing Lilith, Zelda got up and turned around, grabbing Lilith by her throat.

"Slide near the edge of your seat." Lilith did so. A slap landed on Lilith's cheek. "Good, now open your legs wider." The flame of lust in Lilith's eyes burned brightly and she did as she was told. The hand released her neck from its grasp. Zelda shoved Lilith's dress up to expose her panties, which were undeniably drenched. Zelda pushed her panties aside, pulling one of Lilith's hands to her drenched pussy, guiding her fingers to gather up her own wetness and rub her own clit.

Zelda watched Lilith fuck herself for a moment and then grabbed Lilith's other hand, sliding her fingers into her wetness and putting them on her clit. Hands moved, worked deliciously, on both of the women simultaneously.

Lilith was moaning and trying her hardest to keep a steady rhythm for both of them. It seemed a struggle to keep looking Zelda in the eyes, wanting to just throw her head back and clench her eyes shut.

Zelda pet Lilith's hair, smoothing it down. She stroked the side of Lilith's face with her knuckles. Zelda kept a straight face, occasionally putting her tongue on her top lip, sucking it for a second before regaining her composure, while Lilith kept going.

It wasn't long before Lilith was falling apart, letting her head fall against Zelda's toned tummy, gripping her outer thigh with the hand she was supposed to be fucking her with. Zelda stroked her hair still, encouraging Lilith, "That's right, baby, cum for me. Yes, that's good, very good." Lilith, being as obedient as she had been, kept with it, and came hard. A deep, throaty moan fell through the room, drowning out the music that continued on.

Zelda wanted Lilith to cum first, seeing as she was doing all the work for them both, but, as soon as Lilith recovered a bit, she attacked Zelda's clit with her fingers again, rubbing with an intensity that, in mere moments, had Lilith's name echoing through the theatre. Her grip landed on Lilith's shoulders, bruising them, without a doubt.

Zelda's voice trembled as she spoke a minute later, "We need to go home... now..." The lust in Lilith's eyes sparked once more, and the same spark mirrored in Zelda's. There was no time to spare and Lilith teleported them back to Mary's cottage, afraid they'd wake up the entire town if they were to continue at the Spellman's home.

**Author's Note:**

> Genuinely would like to thank Abi for talking with me about this headcanon ages ago, it's one of my favorites. I hope y'all enjoyed!! Please leave kudos and share with your friends if you did. 💖 I love you all and I hope to be getting more fics out soon!! 💖


End file.
